Gentle
by sparksofarevolution
Summary: Katniss finally recognizes Peeta's gentle side. Short Modern AU. Trigger warning- sexual harassment. Written for round 6 of Prompts in Panem- Peeta's Paintbox (day 3, yellow).


**Gentle**

Summary: Katniss finally fully recognizes Peeta's gentle side. Short story. Trigger warning- Sexual harassment. Written for round 6 of Prompts in Panem- Peeta's Paintbox (day three, yellow).

—

AN: This is my first attempt at actually writing/publishing fan fiction, so I'm so sorry about any writing/ grammar/punctuation issues. Thank you! :)

—

"Good job, Mellark. See you tomorrow."

Katniss smiles as she holds a water bottle out to her best friend, flushing when she notices the glistening sweat on his chest.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Peeta winks, and even Katniss knows that her scowl is half-assed hearing the teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up. How was training?" She glances over her shoulder to the wrestling mat now plastered with numerous people's sweat.

"I'm so tired, Katniss." He leans down and rests his head on Katniss's shoulder, and she can't help but smile softly and run a hand through his drenched hair.

"You'll survive, we've got to go pick Prim up." Glancing up at her through thick eyelashes, the corners of his mouth tug up into a sly grin.

"Anything for my Little Duck." he chuckles as he backs away from her, expecting the smack she delivers to his chest.

"You know only I can call her that!" Katniss scowls again, her hands on her hips. "Now shut up and let's get out of here."

The pair are walking down the front steps of the building when Peeta slaps a hand to his forehead. "Shit, I forgot my phone. Do you mind waiting here for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." Leaning against the railing, she shoos him away with her hand. He smiles that dazzling smile that makes her heart flutter before running back into the gym. Knowing that he's probably going to get caught up talking to his wrestling buddies, Katniss reaches into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out her phone, cursing as it slips from her fingertips onto the step infront of her. She bends over to pick it up, and just as she reaches for it, she hears someone behind her.

"Hey there, Kitty Kat. Thanks for the view." She feels a pair of hands rest on her waist, twisting her around towards the face of a smirking blonde.

"Get the fuck off me, Cato." She hisses, tugging at his hands, but he only pulls her closer.

"Come on, Katniss. One date. Just give me a chance." His bright eyes bore into hers as she continues struggling to break free from his grasp. He leans forward so that his lips graze her ear, and Katniss shudders.

"A chance to try and get in my pants? Fuck off." Cato's face contorts in anger, but the sound of the slamming gym doors stops him from replying.

"What the fuck, Cato!" Peeta yells, storming down the stairs, eyes focusing in on the boy's fingertips pressing down tightly on Katniss's waist. She stumbles backwards as Peeta rips Cato away, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Don't fucking touch her!" She doesn't think she's ever seen him this angry, and she steps forward as Peeta's fist flies toward Cato's face.

"Peeta! Stop!" She tugs on his arm, aware of the growing crowd paused to watch the two fair-haired men stare each other down.

"Stay away from her, or I swear to god-" Peeta threatens, his voice low and steady.

"Peeta! Let's just go, okay?" Katniss interrupts, her eyes pleading. With a sigh, he loosens his grip on Cato's shirt before shoving him backwards. People begin to disperse as she leads her bestfriend to his car, but she knows that rumours will have been spread all over school by tomorrow morning anyway. They're silent as Peeta pulls out of the car park and starts heading towards the elementary school, the only noise coming from the tingy old radio. He reaches to turn it down and as soon as the radiospeakers voices fade away, Katniss sighs.

"I could have handled it, Peeta. You didn't need to make a big scene."

"I know you can look after yourself, but it doesn't mean you should have to. Katniss, he's been hounding you for months, it's not okay." Katniss stays quiet, because she knows he's right, and she can't help the fluttering sensation in her stomach when she thinks about the fact that Peeta cares enough to defend her in front of everyone like that, because she's certain that not many people would.

"Thankyou." She whispers, swallowing the lump in her throat. She doesn't think he's even heard her until he grabs her hand, interlocking their fingers before resting them on the center console.

"Always."

—-

Instead of finding her younger sister, Prim, laughing with her friends like she would most afternoons, Katniss finds her slumped against the cold brick wall of Panem Elementary's fifth grade classroom, her knees pulled up to her chest and her headphones in.

"Little Duck, what's wrong?" She rests a hand on Prim's shoulder, but the girl shakes it off, her head falling forward so that her face is hidden with locks of hair. Katniss feels a sudden spike of anger at her sister's rejection, and digs her fingernails into her palms. "Primrose! Tell me right now. Did someone make you upset? Tell me who they are." Prim cries harder at the outburst, and wipes the back of her hand across her eyes.

"This is why I don't want to tell you about these things, Katniss. Your first reaction is always violence. I don't like it." she sobs.

"Hey! It is no-" Prim's eyes trail down to Katniss's curled up fist. "Okay, maybe it is. I'm sorry, Little Duck, I didn't mean to yell." She crouches down beside her sister.

"It's okay." Prim sighs, resting her head on Katniss's shoulder.

"W-Would you maybe like to talk to Peeta?" It's hard for Katniss to say- putting Prim's wellbeing and happiness in someone elses hands, but she knows that he'll surely he able to cheer Prim up. Both girls glance to where he sits on the school playground, awkwardly watching them.

"Yeah."

Katniss stands up, dusting the dirt off her jeans and leans down to kiss her cheek, before waving Peeta over.

"What's wrong with her?"

She simply shakes her head and pushes him towards the younger everdeen. "She wants to talk to you. I'll go wait by the car." With every ounce of restraint she has in her body, Katniss walks away, resisting the urge to run back to her sister and find out what son of a bitch has made her feel that way. She leans against the car, watching the scene infront of her. Peeta sits next to Prim, and she notices the way he strokes her hair , and the way she turns his body in towards his. Within minutes, Katniss's sister is giggling along with her bestfriend as he tucks a bright yellow dandelion behind her ear.

She's always known that Peeta is a wonderful person, but suddenly Katniss is really noticing Peeta's beautiful personality- the bright contrast between the way he angrily stood up for Katniss with Cato and the gentle way he's managed to cheer Prim up now.

He lifts his head and sends a beautiful smile to Katniss, and in that moment she wants nothing more than to press their bodies together, and attack his lips with her own.

Offering a hand, Peeta pulls Prim up off the grass and escorts her back to his car, and Katniss can't help but bite her lip when she sees the afternoon light shining through his golden waves.

"You feeling better, Prim?" She asks, finally tearing her eyes away from him.

"Mmhmm," She smiles. "Can we get icecream now?"

Peeta laughs and ruffles her hair, the dandelion floating through the air to the ground.

"Oh!" Prim catches it and hands it to Katniss. "You have it, Katniss."

"Thanks, Little Duck," She grasps the flower in her hand and looks back to Peeta. "Do you mind waiting in the car for a second? I need to talk to Peeta."

"Can I put my music on? Okay, bye!" She's in the car and plugging her iPod in before either of them can reply.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Peeta gulps, eyes wide as Katniss pushes him around the other side of the thick tree trunk planted in front of the car, away from the view of Prim.

Squeezing her eyes shut before she loses her nerve, she grabs Peeta's face with both hands and pulls him towards her, finally smashing their lips together just like she'd daydreamed about before. Peeta immediately responds, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Katniss pulls away first, a lazy grin on her face, and she laughs at Peeta's dazed expression.

"W-What was that for? Not that I'm, like, complaining or anything, I just.." He rambles.

"Because I like you."

"Like or like like, because I'm not sure if this is third grade or not. Also, I think I most definitely like like you, Katniss Everdeen."

She goes to slap his arm, but he grabs her wrist before she can and pulls her closer.

He slips the dandelion out of her other hand and tucks it behind her ear, and Katniss smiles at the ever-present gentle side of Peeta. "It suits you."

Their lips are just about to touch before they're interrupted.

"Cough, cough."

They both turn around to find Prim smirking at them, her head cocked to the side and arms crossed.

"The car's locked, and also, Peeta? Lipgloss all over your lips."

"I'm gonna get you, Prim!" He begins to chase after her, but not before pinching Katniss's ass and grinning cheekily at her over his shoulder.

Maybe Peeta wasn't always gentle after all.


End file.
